


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十九章 危机重重

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十九章 危机重重

在这夏日的末尾，繁华的盛宴上，人群聚集，推杯交盏，又或是各怀鬼胎. 这注定开始，繁华又美丽，残忍又血腥. 

“戈德里克. ” 在身后的门缓缓关下去的那一瞬间，赫尔加感觉到危险，就好像是有人盯着他们一样. 

赫尔加低下声音跟戈德里克说：“戈德里克，你感觉到了吗？ ” 

“嗯，感觉到了. 这种地方有问题本来也很正常, 不过不会有大事的，反正我们也能搞定. ” 说着就和赫尔加一起跟随着人群一起进入了宴会的内场. 

宴会的内场，是一个平时看起来有些空旷现在却有点拥挤的地方， 两边的墙上都镶嵌着玻璃，玻璃画着历任国王发生的主要事迹, 玻璃和玻璃之间是英格兰王室和骑士的雕像. 而两边狭窄的楼梯往上，则是王室成员的临时居住地，在第二层有一个很明显突出的露台，从露台往下就可以将宴会看的清清楚楚. 

“要是这个地方能再亮点就好了. ” 格兰芬多说. “其实可以把蜡烛悬起来，配上玻璃反射，再把天花板去掉就行了.” 

“说的..挺好的. 那如果把天花板去掉用什么代替呢” 赫尔加此时不得不佩服格兰芬多丰富的想象力. 

“用天空，星辰和月光足矣照亮. ” 说着，一声清冷的女声从格兰芬多身后传了出来，正是罗伊纳. 拉文克劳，旁边还有他的丈夫，英格兰的王子，波修斯. 

“殿下.夫人” 格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇朝拉文克劳和王子殿下点头致意. 

“你就是那位骑士吧，我听说过你的一些 ，你救过很多人，保住了那些人不至于流离失所. 在此，我感谢你.“ 波修斯，朝着格兰芬多伸出了手. 

“比起王子殿下你，我做的也不算什么. 我只不过救了几个人，你救的人可不止如此，苏格兰地区已经五年没有战事了. 这对于所有人来说都是好的不能再好的消息了. ”

“是啊. 战争无论对谁来说都是很可怕的事. 无论胜利还是失败，对于普通人来说都是一样的，我们已经把太多时间花费在无意义的争斗上，其实都是人类而已，何必呢？” 波修斯对格兰芬多说. 

“这个问题，谁也没有答案不是吗？” 格兰芬多答道 

“是啊！谁也没有答案，不过今晚可不是想这些的，今天是庆典，理应庆祝.” 波修斯对格兰芬多说. 

“我的妻子，你也同意吧.” 波修斯看向拉文克劳，拉文克劳回向他致意. 说着便牵着手走了. 这么多年来，他们一直都是这样，不冷不热, 尽管并不讨厌彼此，波修斯甚至对巫师的接受度都很高，但是..毕竟不是一个世界的人啊. 

“她为什么这么忧伤呢？” 赫尔加说. 罗伊娜. 拉文克劳. 比传闻中更加美丽，人群中不断的传来“她可真美啊” 她的眼睛如同星辰，却有一丝散不开的愁绪. 她个子很高，身材消瘦，不，那是太瘦

“有时候，看得太远未必是件好事. ” 格兰芬多说. ”她担忧的太多了.” ”嗯. 我觉得想那么多也没啥用，反而会伤到自己. 还是想想现在的事比较好, 对了，那孩子呢？她怎么样了?” 想到西西里亚，赫尔加就不由得担心，那孩子的脾气她还是了解的，真的倔啊！不达目的，不罢休. 唉，她太容易伤到自己了. 

“放心吧，那小丫头不会有事的. 那丫头有自己的一套，而且，她的守护者也在来了.“ 格兰芬多看向窗外. 

“你是说福特老板？他也来了？可是…” 这地方到处都是猎巫者. “放心吧，这地方虽然有反幻影移形咒，但是它并不知道每个巫师是谁，而且老福特自己心里有数，他也没进来. ”格兰芬多说

“可是...” “别可是了，既然到了这，何不玩玩呢？还有这么多吃的。” 

“你就是为这个来的？” 赫尔加问，这家伙一开始说要找父亲呢？“没错，身为骑士，没有美食美女相伴怎么行呢？” 说着，便扔下赫尔加自己去玩了. 

好...好吧！突然，一阵寒意爬上了赫尔加的背脊. 

被盯上了. 

谁？ 

此刻宴会的外围, 一辆马车下躺着一具尸体，正是福特老板. 在尸体旁边有两个人，其中一个人说：“老大，你说那家伙进去了是真的吗？他那种人按理说不会来才是啊. ” 另外一个人一遍把尸体搬上马车一边说. 

“那家伙是很谨慎，并且相当的强. 但也正因如此他会愚蠢到这个地步过去.” 马车的后面走过来一个人，正是萨拉查.斯莱特林使用复方汤剂的人. 

他没晕过去. “羽加奥姆 勒维奥萨. 盖尔，你去把尸体处理了. 约翰，你和我一起把这守住，谁出来就灭谁. “ 

“你们做的很好，神会赐福于你们的” 从他们身后，一个看似慈祥的老人走了出来. 

“主教大人” 三人跪下来. “现在大鱼已经上钩了，剩余的小鱼也不知道如何.” 

“属下已经在办了，这一次主教大人的愿望一定能成真. ” 

”那不是我的愿望..是神的愿望！神不会让那些恶魔活在这世上的. “

“主教大人，我这必须向您禀报一件事，除了萨拉查.斯莱特林以外，还有两个不应该出现在名单上的人. 他们貌似是拉文克劳女士请来的.” 

“戈德里克.格兰芬多. 赫尔加.赫奇帕奇. 这两个人从来没听过.“年迈的主教看着名单，却怎么也想不起名字. 

“赫奇帕奇？是开甜品店的赫奇帕奇？我去过她家，她的甜品特别好吃. 难道她也是女巫？不可能啊！会不会搞错了？” 盖尔说 ”还有格兰芬多，这人貌似是个游侠，成天想着当骑士来着. ” 

“哎呦！老大你打我干嘛？“跟我这么久了还不长记性，不能放过一个可能性. 而且，如果主教大人说他们是巫师，他们就是巫师. ”

“那两个人先不必管，重要的是斯莱特林这条大鱼必须逮住. 如果拉文克劳出手，一并处死. ” 红衣主教兴奋地说，甚至有些疯狂，一时间分不清到底是神，还是恶魔.


End file.
